hammy_games_incfandomcom-20200214-history
Pokémon Mystery Dungeon
dungeons are, for the most part, on different islands *you're essentially pirates! *ultra space Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Tides of Change is the fifth installment in the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series, taking place during generation 7. Released for the Nintendo Switch, Ultra Mystery Dungeon features a setting inspired by Alola, with the introduction of Ultra Space. You take on the role of an amnesiac Pokémon chosen by Tapu Fini, and set out to track the source of the Ultra Wormholes with your partner. New Features Z Moves Combo Attacks Combo Attacks join the ranks of Link Attacks and Move Relearning. Learned from Hitmonchan at the Conch Town Dojo, you can choose one of your moves and one of your partner's moves and combine their properties to create a dual-typed move! Using this move will use up both your turn and your partner's turn, but it's guaranteed to be worthwhile! Story Synopsis An amnesiac Pokémon wakes up in a strange seashell-like boat, with visions of the Island Guardian, Tapu Lele. You join forces with an aspiring Navigator to solve the mystery of what happened to you, why you see visions of Ultra Space and the Island Guardians, and uncover the secrets of your previous life. As you and your partner travel the ocean, exploring Mystery Dungeons as you go, more and more Ultra Wormholes begin to open up. Only you can settle this disturbance in the fabric of space, and save the islands from the Ultra Beasts, and satisfy Guzzlord's astronomical hunger. After all, who's better qualified for the task than a Nihilego with a life on either side of the Wormhole? Chapter 1: The Faller You wake up in a seashell-like boat, with standing over you. Everything's a blur. You see Tapu Fini give you a nod, before she closes her shell and flies into an Ultra Wormhole in the sky. All of a sudden, you're in a hospital bed. Nurse Audino clears you for release, but is oblivious to your questions. A enters the room and talks to the nurse, through which you gather that he found you adrift at sea. He refers to you as a Pokémon, and then it hits you. You're a Pokémon!? There's more questions than there are answers, so you keep it to yourself. He's glad to see you're okay, and offers to walk you out, with a big cheesy smile and thumbs up. You try asking him some questions, to which he responds "You must've hit your head pretty hard from that fall, huh?" Captain Beartic goes on to explain that what you're experiencing isn't unusual. There's been many cases of Pokémon entering and exiting Ultra Wormholes without their memories intact. These Pokémon are called Fallers. Beartic explains that he's the archipelago's best - Pokémon who sail the seas in search of Mystery Dungeons and treasure. He insinuates that you must've been one too, since you've got "one mighty fine vessel." You reach the docks, and Beartic lets you off. There's nothing else to do but get into your seashell boat and leave Conch Town, beginning your journey of self discovery. Or so you thought. A Pokémon runs toward your boat at breakneck speeds, screaming for you to wait. They introduce themselves as an aspiring Navigator without a boat. They've been admiring yours since it pulled up to the dock. "It's so cool! So unique, and so streamlined! It's almost mystical!" They ask if they could maybe tag along for a short ride. You oblige, and you and head out to sea! They quickly realise that you don't know anything about sailing, and ask about it. You confess that you've lost your memory - and you're certain you're not even supposed to be a Pokémon. You tell them how you woke to see Tapu Fini entering an Ultra Wormhole, and how Beartic rescued you. Your partner is enamoured at your story, but before they can say anything, they spy a Wormhole opening. Your partner manages to veer the ship off course, leaving the two of you shipwrecked on an island. After the initial shock, your partner notices that the ship was damaged in the crash. After scouring the island for the part you need, you're left with no choice but to take a look inside the dark cave, beginning your first venture into a - Drenched Hollow. By the time you complete the dungeon and emerge with the boat part, your partner has the idea to claim this island as your base! "It'll take a lot of hard work, but I think we can make this island into a home!" Chapter 2 - Lightning Rod TBA! Hero and Partner In order to determine what Pokémon you are, you'll need to take a personality test. After answering various questions to determine your aura colour, you will be asked your favourite colour. Depending on if you choose Green, Red, Blue, or Yellow, your Pokémon will be selected from a corresponding group. Your Partner Pokémon can be chosen and named by you, and their gender can be chosen. You will be allowed to pick from a selection of Pokémon of different colours from your player character. If you choose your partner to be female, you will be given a selection of half of the Pokémon, and vice versa. Aura Bow After your Pokémon is determined, your aura will be determined. You will recieve a bow of the corresponding colour, which slightly boosts Attack, Defense, Special Attack, and Special Defense. Your aura will also determine how you interact with NPCs. NPCs with a similar colour aura will like you more, and may give you special items or quests. To counterbalance this, your partner has the opposite aura to you. Supporting Cast *supporting cast *shopkeepers *rival teams *villains *secret bazaar Bosses TBA! Dungeons Your Island TBA! Volunteer Work Volunteer Work is a quick and easy way to make some Poké without having to go dungeoneering. They take the form of short minigames, and you can do up to two in one in-game day. Trivia *Despite releasing before Pokémon Sword and Pokémon Shield, this game features some characters from those games, most notably the starter Pokemon.